percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Rise of Legends: Warriors of Water Ch11
Chapter 11: Watches That Save Your Life I watched as Ryan ran straight at the what ever it was. I was about to run after him, but the Babooshka's voice reappeared in my head again. "I warned you Vnook, trusting these impurities. If I can't ask, I must enforce on you, Aleksandr!" "What?!" I said aloud. "I didn't comment on anything" Hannah answered. I turned towards Hannah. I noticed Ryan far away putting something around his wrist in the corner of my eye. As he admired it, six huge mole hills began to build up around him like a circle. I then realized what Babooshka had said. "Ryan Watch Out!" I shouted. Only too late did Ryan realize when six Clay statue emerged from the ground completely encircling Ryan. "Gegeines!" Hannah said. "What?" I asked. "Earthborn, servants to the children of Gaea and Tartarus, the Giants". Only too late was it for me to have prevented wait Babooshka had released. Then as we attempted to save Ryan, four more Earthborn spewed from the earth and grabbed me and Hannah. We struggled under their iron grips, but we couldn't break free. They dragged us along towards Ryan and the other earthborn as they gathered in a circle. They began muttering in some old language I didn't even know, but somehow, Hannah seemed to think that I would know: "What are they saying" she asked. "I don't know, I'm not a genius Hannah". "Hey, first I resent that, and second I just thought . . ." "That just because I'm Russian-American, you expect me to know" "I was never going to even apply to that, Gravelhead, why don't you . . ." "Stop Calling Me Gravelhead! I doesn't even have any concept to . . ." "Woah! Woah! calm down Hulk man" Ryan finally spoke up, I nearly forgot that he was even with us. The Earthborn stopped chanting or whatever and stared towards me. The one who was hanging on to me immediately released its grip. I landed on the ground flat on. I got up and looked round at the Earthborn, their clay filled faces looked as if they would crack. I felt the power within me again, glowing emerald green with anger. I knew that the Earthborn were scared. "Release my friends" I ordered them. The two who were holding on to Hannah and Ryan looked at each other in disbelief. it was too bad that I couldn't speak Gibberish (or what language they were chanting). One of the Earthborn tried to charge me, but seeing as it was made of earth (which funnily enough never occurred to me), I willed the ground to drag it back to where it came from. I brought up my sword, just then I saw an image from my perspective: I was holding out my sword, Airbreaker, in front o me were nine troops all dressed in Russian military uniform and told them to march. After i came out of that cut scene, I commanded "Release My Friends Or You'll See What Tartarus Is Really Like!". This time they got the message and dropped Hannah and Ryan onto the floor and began to back away. Hannah and Ryan landed hard on to the ground with two massive THUDS! "OwowowowowoW!" Ryan complained "Next time you order Clayface to drop me, give me the heads up first". Then, the earthborn who grabbed Ryan began walking back up to Ryan. I tried to intercept him, the Earthborn then held out his hand to Ryan with a bronze object in it. Ryan took it from it and stared back and forth between the two. "Thanks Clayface" Ryan said. I stared towards the object closer, it turned out to be a watch! "Ryan, you ran off before alerting either of us and nearly got sacrificed by Clayface and his mates for a watch!" Hannah studied the watch with great precision. She looked in closer to the face on the watch and pressed it down. It clicked a few times before it sprouted out into a fully functional shield made of Celestial Bronze. Hannah and Ryan stared in amazement, but I was slow at catching up to what I finally realized what this was . . . "Wait! this is . . ." but i was interrupted by the sound of rocks cutting through the air, one landed on an Earthborn, completely flattening him into a pancake. the rest began to run around in panic, but were very soon getting crushed under the weights of falling boulders. "Look out!" Hannah screamed as a boulder came hurtling towards us, Ryan jumped in front of us and raised his shield in defense. Previous﻿ Category:AdamantiumBladez Category:Rise of Legends